Fun,love,and everything else inbetween
by The anonymus elmo
Summary: The Teen Titans are doing what they should be doing.Having fun, finding love, and then there's everything else. RobStar BbRae And Cyborg and someone or maybe something. Suggestions taken seriously. Pleaze review
1. Chapter 1

**fun, love and everything else inbetween**

**Disclamer: I do not own the teen titans, And I probably never will.**

It was a normal day so far. No villains, no interruptions, no distractions. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game as usual, Raven was sitting on the couch reading, Starfire was trying to cook something, and Robin was obsessing over why there are no attacks or anything to the city.

"You're never going to beat me you little green of brocolli" Cyborg said

"I will this time" Beastboy said

Already by this time Raven was getting ticked of and was wondering whether to kill them and bash their heads against rocks or to destroy the game.

"I gonna win again BB" Cyborg said

"Not unless I "accidently" restart the game "BB said

But it was too late. Raven had already destroyed the controllers with her powers and then threw the game system out of the window.

"Dude, why did you do that" Beastboy said, getting in Raven's face

"Because I couldn't concentrate on reading and while you're at use some scope. Did you eat you you're socks again?" Raven said, not even looking at Beastboy and still reading her book

"NO!" Yelled Beastboy. "I only eat my socks because I don't feel like going to get anything from the fridge, and don't think because of that I am scared of the dark"

"I never said you were" Raven said finally looking up from the book

"Um…well…SHADDUP!" Beastboy yelled, running to his room

By this time Starfire was done with her cooking. Yes, it was pudding as usual. She went into the living room to ask her friends to sample it

"Friend Cyborg, would you like to try my pudding of sweetness" Asked Starfire sweetly

"Um, no, I have to…Aw hell with it! I'm not eating that bowl of shit!" Cyborg yelled, instantly running out of the room

Starfire went to ask Raven after that, who was still sitting on the couch

"Raven, would you like to try some of my pudding of sweetness" Starfire asked

"When hell freezes over and Micheal Jackson stops sleeping with little boys, then yes" Raven said plainly

Then robin walked into the room carrying lots of papers. Once he saw Star and her pudding, he instantly turned around going back out of door. But it was too late Star had already asked him to try it.

"Robin will you please try my pudding of sweetness?" Starfire asked him

Robin just couldn't resist the face she made whenever she asked that. And those eyes, he couldn't stop staring at them sometimes. Sometimes he couldn't stop staring at her and her beauty.

"Robin, will you try my pudding? " Starfire asked again

"What…oh, sure Star whatever." Robin said

Starfire instantly leaped with joy. She dragged robin to the kitchen and force fed him to eat the pudding.

"Gee Star, this is actually pretty good" Robin said

But as soon as he said that, he insantly ran to the bathroom and started gaging. He didn't come out for about four hours

"I guess he went to tell the others how good it was" Starfire said

**So how did you all like it? Yeah I know, the end was super corny. I probably will keep going with this though. Wait I don't need you're comments. Wait yes I do. Anyway just review.**


	2. Cyborg EXPOSED

**4 reviews…4 freakin reviews! Anyways, I would like to take this time to thank mr.giraffe800, BeastBoy44, loaned, and Kim for taking the time to READ the story and review unlike you other sickos who just look and can't comment or give me suggestions or anything.**

**Anyway here's chapter 2…**

Robin, Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire are all sitting in the main room watching a movie. Starfire was crying, Raven was bored as hell, Robin kept staring at Starfire and Beastboy was trying to make an attempt to feel Raven being the perv he is.

"That was great" Beastboy said while the movie was ending, trying to touch Raven

Beastboy, I'm SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I CAN'T SEE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!

I'm not trying to touch you!"Beastboy said

"I never said you were" Raven said

"Why do you always say that"Beastboy said

"Because you're tiny brain tries to do things you don't understand, like read"Raven said

"That's it, im leaving! Beastboy said, but instantly returned, looking disturbed

"I just saw things that I shouldn't have saw" Beastboy said

"What are you talking about" Robin said

"Follow me" Beastboy said

They all got up, leaving the room, Beastboy led the way

"Shhhhh" he said

They came up to a room.It was Cyborg's door.

"So were at Cyborgs door, so what"Raven said

"Look" said Beastboy

They all looked through the door crack a saw a shrine of BumbleBee on one side and Jnyx on another side.And had life sized dolls of both of them.He seemed to be making out with both of them.

"Jynx, I have another love in my life, BumbleBee." Said Cyborg

"Sorry, but its over"Said Cyborg

"Cyborg, me so horny, me love you long time" Said the Jynx doll as he squeezed the doll

"Wow, and I thought I have no life" said robin

"You don't" said raven

Before Robin could say anything,Cyborg heard something.

"What is someone there?" Cyborg said, walking to his door

"DEEE-DI-DI" Raven yelled

(note:DEE-DI-DI is owned by me and my friend corey.It is used to show that someone is dumb or has done something stupid. If you want to use it just ask.)

Cyborg opened the door to find Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beastboy.Beastboy, of course was trying to get on Raven.

"Beastboy…"raven started, but was instantly picked up by Cyborg along with the other Titans.

"So, you all like to be dirty little sicko spies who have no lives? Well, since you all wanted to see what I was doing so bad, you all get front row seats and watch me perform all of my sick fantasises." Cyborg said, with a twisted smile on my face

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The four yelled in unision

"My naiveness!"Starfire yelled

"Her naiveness!"Robin said "Now I can't get her" Robin thought "DAMN"

"The sick pg-13 non-goth horror!" Said Raven

"I've done it all before" Said Beastboy

**Wow,that chapter was…interesting.Cyborg goes to the extreme for his "wet dreams" Review, give me you're ideas, and I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Purple eye for the green guy

**Chapter 3**

Raven,Beastboy,Robin,and Starfire all went to bed,disturbed from the "actions" that Cyborg had showed them (except raven, since she's goth and weird).Starfire prepared to ask robin many question about what Cyborg did but Robin claimed that before he goes to be he must obsess over slade not make his nights evevn worse.(don't ask) Raven entered her room prepared to go to sleep to forget everything she saw in the last hour. She changes into her pajamas (if she has any that is) and then got in her bed and tried to go sleep but felt something under her extend. (You might get this get this after a few seconds.Yes even sometimes ima sicko.)

"What the hell" Raven blurted out loudly

She then gets up and see BeastBoy in her bed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Raven yelled

"Oh raven um hi" Beastboy started, but was soon cut off by Raven

"What the hell are you doing in my motherfrootlooping room"Raven said angry

Well, after seeing Cyborg and his "actions" I was scared and wanted to come sleep with you?" Beastboy said

"Sure" Raven said in her normal voice

"Yes" Beastboy said feeling accomplished "Maybe I can finally tell her that I…"

"The floor is nice and fine. You should have no trouble down there. You're an animal, remember?" Raven said

"But im usually human" Beastboy said

"You can always sleep with Cyborg" Raven said

BeastBoy stood there a moment to think how it would be. Maybe he had a Raven doll. Wait did he just think that?

"Damn hormones" Beastboy said under his breath

"What was that about hormones" Raven said

"Nothing. I'll sleep on the floor."Beastboy

Raven finally got to her bed. She stretched out to get comtorable. She noticed her bed was surprisingly warm.(Wonder why)

Suddenly she feels something breathing on her. Who else but Beastboy

"I told you to sleep on the fllor where u belong" Raven said, annoyed

"Yeah, but that was then and this is nice and warm" Beastboy said, getting comtorable

"Beastboy…" raven started, but instantly (and of course) Beastboy fell on top of raven and went to sleep. Raven was about to feed him to Silkie but first bash his face in put a slade mask on him and mouth his voice and say "Ima pedophile and I molest kids as a hobby " but instead she thought "only for tonight. Besides, the bed is a lot warmer." And fell asleep, both dreaming of green jelly beans and purple lollipops.(Get it)

I hated it too.I tried to make it funny.I wrote this at 1:00am so of course I'm having writers block. And my nose is stuffy. Drinking (hic) nightquill as I'm writing this. Just read and review. Heck flame and burn this chapter.But before I leave…

What will happen to Raven and Beastboy?

Will anyone find the in their "Position"?

Will robin tell Starfire what year he was let out of the closet?

And of utmost importance how will salde come and do sladish things to robin and only robin.Next chap will be hilarious I can tell.


	4. the completely random chapter

**Chapter 4**

Raven awoke the next morning, feeling that she had just gave it up.(She didn't really, but she felt that way.Wierd) Somehow now she was on top of Beastboy and she was facing the clock. She saw that it was 10:00am "cowincidently" that when Cyborg woke everyone up and "cowincidently" Raven and BB were first.

"Rae, wake up. We're having chicken and WAFFELS" Cyborg said

Of course Cyborg being…well, Cyborg-ish, just burst through the room and sees Raven and BeastBoy in their position.

"Whoa, am I distrubing something" Cyborg said, grinning

Raven tried to say something, but she just lay there and took it.(Not like that.Dirty Sickos)

"Well, I'd better keep going. Not trying to stop you all or anything." Cyborg said going along in his Cyborg-ish ways and of course BB woke up instantly after this.

"What'd I miss" BeastBoy, still groggy

"Get out, NOW!" Raven yelled

"What'd I do this time?" Beastboy asked confused

"live"Raven said coldly

"Wow raven, that was cold, even for u" Beastboy said

"Really, because I was going for something hurtful and annoying"Raven said

"Well good job. You did it." Beastboy said

"Anyways, get the hell out before I throw you out this window, watch you drown slowly and painfully, take your body out and tie it to a chair, tie the chair to car, go all across I-94 with the car, take your body out and cut it into separate sections, but them in garbage bags and throw them back in the ocean…" But by this time, beastboy was gone. Raven quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen.

Everyone was already there. Starfire was trying to tell robin how you can have a promising career as a footstool on her planet, and Cyborg kept eyeing BeastBoy.

Hello, friend raven. Would you like to join us in the fast of break." Starfire asked

"Sure" Raven said, and got her tea as usual

"So raven, how was your sleep last night" Robin said grinnig

"Regular" Said Raven

"Oh, so you two "toast marshmallows" on a regular basis" Cyborg said, starting to laugh

"Whaa…"but both instantly fell on the ground. Cyborg was laughing so hard that blood was coming out of his eyes. Raven looked over at beastboy, who was so green, shit, he was just frickin green.

"Please, why didn't you all tell us that you all eat the candied goods together" Starfire asked stupidly, which caused the two boys to laugh even harder.

"Yeah,well, this is coming from someone who "plays" with dolls and someone else who can see, no, SNIFF, and pedophile 10 miles away who instead cant see a hot chick sitting right next to him" Beastboy said

This caused them both to shut up. The only not red and green on robin was his mask and Cyborg just wanted the world to end right now.

In some random turn of event, Slade instantly burst through the wall, with kittys and rainbows and sunshines painted on his face.

"I smell a pedophile" Robin said

"well, seeing as one is two feet away from you, it shouldn't be that hard" Raven said

I have found all of your weaknesses. But before I tie you to chairs and make you all watch me rape Robin, I'm going to bake a cake." Slade said, fruity- like

"This cake is in dedication to Robin, the only person who let me watch him changing"Robin said

"What! You said that you were monitoring the other Titans" Robin said outraged

" I was" Slade said coolly "Both your cheeks and your limo (wink wink)

"That's it. Titans GO!"Robin yelled

Slade really wasn't kidding when he found out all of there weaknesses. Slade took out a Bible and said "Begone, she-devil!" Raven instantly fell to the ground and slade the tied her to a chair. Next was Beastboy. As attacking slade as a rhino, Slade jumped on him and said, I've got a video tape of raven in the shower if you want it. Of course, Beastboy stops and says "sweet dude, how'd you get them" But then said instantly put him in the sleeper hole and tied him to a chair. Next was Starfire. This one was easy. Slade took out a picture of him a robin making out (actually, it was his face on Starfires body). She instantly jumped out the window and landed on shattered pieces of glass and instantly died. Last was Cyborg. All" Slade said was "Jinx and BumbleBee" and Cyborg went to his dark corner to um "merit" his "Boyscout". Lastly was Robin. Slade took Robins Bo-Staff and took out his legs and prepared to malest robin.

"Wait" Robin said, out of breath "Answer me one question. Why don't you just go find Michael Jackson or something. He'd be willing to do it with you?"

"Excellent question robin" Slade started "Because Michael wants to do it, and because ima man, not a boy, and finally, I like my prey surprised and running. You of couse heard of the Mcdonalds joke, right?"

"Yes I have, and its sick and wrong like you"Robin stated

"Oh well. Say goodbye to you're virginity robin" Slade said coming in for the kill

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin yelled

In another random turn of events, Terra yells "Slade, pay my damn child support", and hits him with a huge boulder that appears out of nowhere and knocks him dead behind the boulder for now.

"My cheeks are saved" Robin said "for now"

**I liked that chapter a lot. It feels like one of my better ones. And slade with the last words…**

**Slade: The Mcdonalds joke was "What do Michael Jackson and Mcdonalds have in common?They stick 40-year old meat between 14 year old buns.Also, I keep a robin doll in my pants"**

**Sicko**

**Review**


	5. pig lords and sacrifices

**Chapter 5**

For all the sickos out there **THIS IS NOT A SLADExROBIN FIC. WHATEVER SICKO **(cough banana fritz cough) **THOUGHT OF THAT NEEDS TO** (see what raven said to beastboy in chp 4.) **IM NOT EVEN THAT MUCH OF A SICKO.** I'm just kidding it was nice that she even read and reviewed. Yes even the joke was sick (sicko) but it helped tie in with the story. Well, here's chapter five…

All time were crushed by the lost of Star. Especially Robin, who now instead of obessing over Slade, comes out of his room, eyes always red, gloves always white.(now that's just sick even for me.) Raven spent her time these times trying to find out how to bring her back. Beastboy and Cyborg played the game station, but not as well as they used to since no one bright and cheery is there to cheer them on. Finally raven did find a way to bring to bring her back. She summoned all of the titans (excluding star) and told them what she found.

"Ok, I have found a way to bring back star, but its an elaborate process." Raven said

"Tell us" Robin said

"Well, we need to make a sacrifice. A HUMAN sacrifice" Raven said sounding sad

"So…that's it" Beastboy said

"Yeah, pretty much" Raven said

"Then it should be one of us so no one else gets hurt" Robin said "Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer" Beastboy said "Cyborg"

"What! Hey at least I have a life worth living for" Cy said

"Oh. So now we have to go there" Beastboy said "Firstly, you are the only person that doesn't officially/unofficially have a romance.

"What about Jinx and BumbleBee? Huh?" Cy asked

"Those lames. We hardly see them" Beastboy said

"If you don't shut up I'll (insert thing here that you know raven will say to these idiots who try to hump doorknobs) Got it?"

Beastboy turned into a puppy and started to whimper. Cyborg went into his corner of course and said things to himself like "I'm mad at hear too" and "Only some guys are hot" (Whoa. Calm down Cyborg.)

"About this sacrifice" Robin started "Is there a certain way we need to do it?"

"Yes" Raven started "We need to sacrifice someone to the Nacho God, Peter, and he will ask the Taco God, Nate, if he will ask the Banana God, (there's a Banana God now?) Joey, if the pig overlord can bring Starfire back to life." Raven said

"I lost you at Steak God" Robin said

…Whatever. So since no one wants to be sacrificed, someone must be forced." Raven said, glaring at Beastboy

"Dudes, Raven" Beastboy said "there is only one way to solve this. Two words: Strip twister"

**And that's how they will solve it. But who will lose? And once again Salde with the last words…**

**Slade: Whenever I cant have Robin, I get dogs (OMG WTF. That's it someone new gets the job of doing the last words.) I will now start finding new people next chapter. Heck, I'll start to take O.C's for the last words if you make em say something sick/ not sick.(all the sickos out there will get it. But if you do send it to my email which says it in my profile. I will do an O.C. for each chapter. Read and Review **


	6. Striptwistin Titans

**CHAPTER 6**

Firstly, since I haven't don't it in a while (sicko) I want to thank everyone that reviewed. With that said, read the story.

"Beastboy, firstly, you couldn't control yourself if I took my friggin boot off, secondly, have you noticed that I'm the only girl" Raven said

"Even better…I mean this isn't an excuse for my to look at you without spying on you this tine…I mean…never mind" Beastboy said, seeing like he's trying to cover up something

"…ok then, we'll play striptwister, and whoever loses is sacrificed to the gods…er gods, whatever." Robin said, confusing himself

All the other titans were busy thinking about something else. Beastboy (of course) could hardly contain himself when the game started so he could see raven and her beautiful figures, Raven couldn't believe that everyone was going to see her and her beautiful curves, and Cyborg, (of course of course) was thinking about something so "involved" that it was too involved for me to type.

"I **SAID** ok?" Robin said, starting to get annoyed

"Yeah" All the other titans mumbled

"With that said, lets start the game"

"But wait' Raven said trying to save herself "we don't have twister"

"No problem" BB said "theres one under the couch" pulling it out

"Where did you get that?" Cyborg said

"Well ,um…I was out shopping and so it was a sale and so SHADDUP!" Beastboy yelled

"Lets just get this over with" Raven said

"One last problem" Cy said "I don't were clothes"

"Simple. Everytime for you you can just take off a part of you or something" Raven said

"Ok ,well, lets get started" Robin said

So they finally start (took em long enough). As they are going along, CYborg alrwady lost an arm and a leg, robin is shirtless, Beastboy patns and shoes and socks are gone, and Raven outfit is a _very_ slutty top and really shorts shorts.(Who likes shorts shorts) Beastboy sees this as an opportunity to beat down on Raven (not like that. Sickos) and see some of her more advanced figures. And of course, Robin was right next to her.

"Right leg **SLADE**" Beastboy yelled

"Slade, where?" Robin said, suddenly interested, of course knocking Raven down getting up running to the windows and back. "False Alarm" he said

"Raven, take off your top" Beastboy said, grinning like he won an hour to do anything with supermodels. Raven does it but under it is a bra, much do Beastboy's displeasure. This bra is so hore-like, it makes the little mermaid look like she's not a hooker. But Beastboy is so excited, he pulls a Cyborg and "claims his territory" in the corner on the other side of the room. Raven was blushing like crazy, Robin was still searching the room for Sladish things (Sicko), and Cyborg of course was being Cyborg-ish.

"Beastboy your turn" Raven said, still embarrassed

Beastboy comes back to the game. Raven is of course pissed and decided to get him back. And she had the perfect plan.

"Left elbow **BOOBIES**" Raven said, which of course gets everyone interested. Beastboy says "are they yours", Robin yells "Starfires back", and of course, Cyborg yells out "My only two friends are my left and my right hands" (No comment except sicko). Beastboy is taken back and falls right on the **X **which means you have to take off two items of clothing. (**Hey I don't know how to play I'm just making this up as I go)**

"Beastboy, take off you're shirt and since your boxers are left, it looks like those are going as well" Raven said

"NOOO! Please Raven I'll do anything." Beastboy pleaded

"Ok then, after we get Star back, you are my Bitch for a whole week starting then" (Ha Ha) Raven said

"Fine, but only if I'm out of the game" Beastboy said

He didn't want to lose all his manliness in front of two guys (one whos bi) and a girl (hey isn't that a show?)

"Ok, but only to abide to the agreement, I get to quit the game too." Raven said

"Fine by me" BB said

"Then it looks like its only you two left." Raven said

**Uh-oh. An obsessor and a freak. Who will win? Only I know of course. The person that dies might even come back. Since slade put a fyiyucking (copyright by me this time. And that's the truth) gun to my head, he is saying the last words again…**

**Slade:Im a fairy (We already know slade. Go home)**

**Review, I need at least four reviews to go on. I really didn't want to this like some other authors who practically beg for reviews. That's all it is. Begging for reviews.Some slackers have been slacking (sickos) and not reviewing and giving me my FEEDBACK THAT I NEED. (and now elmo will stoop low like some authors do)PLEASE. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. OR I'LL GET PHYSICAL, PHYSICAL. **


	7. The Sacrafice FINALLY

**CHP 7**

**I also haven't done this in a while. I don't own nothing except this story. Po' and black is what they call me. Read the story.**

Now that Raven and BeastBoy were out of the picture, only Robin and Cyborg (sicko) were left. Robin was determined to win so when Star came back, he could tell her how he felt and then make out with her. Beastboy was trying to take Ravens bra off from the back but then Raven saw him and was about to castrate him but thought otherwise. "He might need it" Love thought in Ravens mind

"For what" Raven Asked?

"You know. You and him. On the couch. Together. Alone. He starts nibbling on your neck and then to your body and then he blows in your…"

"Shut up." Raven started "Beastboy and me are just friends. Not even that. One day I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I think you rather have him kick yours" Love said (wink wink)

"OH YEAH WELL…"Raven started, but was soon cut off by Beastboy saying the next thing for twister.

As we return to the game, no one has lost anything, except dignity probably, but Cyborg and Robin are in a **VERY** awkward position, with Cyborg on top. Both are tired, don't want to be sacrificed, and Cyborg is enjoying it all. (Sicko)

"You know" Cyborg started "I'll let you win, if you make it worth my wild

"What do you mean?" Robin asked

"If we agree to certain terms, I'll let you win" Cyborg said, licking his lips (DAS **D**irty **A**ss **S**icko

"And what are these "terms" as you might call them?" Robin asked, a little nervous

"Well…" And Cyborg started to whisper maniacally. Robins face went from serious, to creepy, to wrong, to sick, to dirty as motherfyiyucker, to castrate yourself and commit suicide. It goes way past sicko terms.

"Three words. I like GIRLS." Robin said

"I know. Wont that make it even better?" Cyborg said, drooling the time

Robin didn't want that to happen, so he did what a guy liking girl instinct would do to get a gay guy away from you.

"Look! A Hot Dog!" Robin yelled

"Is it FrankenFurt?" Cyborg said, interested in the conversation. Cyborg being…well Cyborg-ish, tripped over his own feet and landed outside the playing mat thing, which ended in total lost.

"Cyborg, you lose." Raven said, and instantly made a knife with her powers, struck it through Cyborgs Central Processor, and he instantly died.

"Yes!" Robin and Beastboy blurted out. "I, uh…found a nickel" Beastboy finished lamely. "Forget that, we don't have to see or listen to that mangina anymore!" Robin was now doing a victory dance on the coffee table.

"Whatever. Let's just put on our clothes and get this over with" Raven said, bored again

They put back on their clothes and dragged Cyborgs body out on the rock outside. Raven started to say the words for the sacrifice. (finally)

"Oh random produce and food Gods, we ask you to bring back our friend, Starfire, princess of Tameran, for Cyborg, this mangina"

Cyborg then started to float in the air, up to the sky and then they couldn't see him anymore. Then the alien princess beauty, Starfire, came down in a blinding light, and landed on the rock Cyborg was on.

"Hello friends" Starfire said cheerful as usual "Thank you for bringing me back to life. How are all my friends" Starfire asked

The others just stood their in amazement.

"Please friends, aren't you all happy of my return? Is there something of my face" Starfire asked confused

Beastboy ran to the nearest bush to once again claim his territory. Robin and Raven continued to stare, and then Robin fell on the ground and went crazy. (Watch the dope boys go crazy) Finally raven decided to speak.

"Uhh…Starfire…look down"

Starfire did and she started to blush like crazy

Starfire was completely naked.

Starfire instantly flew up to the tower, very embarrassed.

"I'll…uhh…go see if she's ok" Raven said, and flew up to the tower after her.

After about twenty minutes or so, Beastboy and Robin were finally done. Beastboy's bush look like Christmas in July and Robin's cape looked like he was making a snow angel. (**HEY, its Christmas time)**

"Dude, that was fyiyucking awesome" Beastboy said

"Yeah, it was definitely worth it" Robin said "I'd trade a mangina in for a hot nude chick any day"

"Yeah…hey wait you finally admitted that she was hot. So you DO like girls" Beastboy said feeling accomplished

"Of course I like girls. And wasn't it obvious that I like Starfire" Robin said

"Yeah, but it was better hearing you admit it" Beastboy said

"...Yeah, hey lets go watch it again on the security cameras, and put it on tivo" Robin said

"Yeah, lets" And both skipped inside the tower together, arm and arm, and both boys did not sleep that night

**I feel like that was also one of my better chapters. Anyways please give me my reviews. I would like three reviews for THIS chapter. HEY, im being generous because of holidays. Please review. Merry Christmas.**


	8. Coming out

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. Maybe for a late Christmas present I could get MORE REVIEWS. Anyway, read**

Robin and Beastboy became best friends after that. They hung out, went to clubs and picked up hookers (it was actually Beastboy who tried to do this. He got handcuffed by one of the hookers to the freezer in the back of the club buttnaked.) Robin and him tried to forget that day, even though Robin took pictures (This moment will now be know as "the freezer incident". Now carrying on with the story), pulled Cyborg's together (sickos), and even finally talked about girls.

"…And in conclusion, that's why Raven looks much better than Starfire." Beastboy finished

"Yes, she might have better curves, but Starfire still looks better" Robin said

Both were bored at the time. So Beastboy made a proposition for Robin

"Hey Robin, I bet you cant tell Starfire in 2 hours or less that you love her" BeastBoy said

"Well…uh…I bet YOU cant tell the Raven your true feelings for her in the same amount of time" Robin said, trying to get the heat off of him

"Fine. Deal. And whoever admits it last has to yell out "** I WANT CYBORG OR SLADE TO RAPE ME AND BEAT ME LIKE I STOLE SOMETHING" **(sicko) while one of them is around" Beastboy said

"But we haven't seen either of them lately" Robin said

"I'm sure they'll come back" Beastboy said (wink wink)

"Fine. But well admit it in their room, because there's cameras that tell the time and everything in there." Robin said

"There are cameras in their rooms?" Beastboy asked, starting to grin. Then Robin started to blush like crazy. "That's why you stay up so late, isn't it?" BEastboy asked, still grining

"Um…well…yeah" Robin said, very embarrassed

"…Anyways starting in a few seconds, at five o'clock, the bet will begin, and whoever loses will have to do the thing" Beastboy said

"Starting…NOW!" And they both went off in their separate directions. Beastboy instantly turned into a dog and found Raven's scent. She was on the roof as usual, so he went their

"Hi Raven" Beastboy said smiling

"Beastboy go away or I will castrate you" Raven said with no emotion

"Umm Raven I "accidently" (quote, unquote) pissed on your bed while trying to find hair if you to sniff and worship as my God, and I got overexcited and did it. (sicko)

"You **WHAT!"** Raven said, angry, now storming down to her room. Beastboy followed her, skipping happily down the stairs

(we will now see how Robin and Star are doing)

Robin on the other hand, was having much trouble. He was having much trouble, and "pulling a Cyborg" was making it even worse. He tried to plan it out in his head, but all he could think about was Slade (now that's just sick and wrong). Finally, he tried to make his move.

"Uh…hi, Star" Robin said, blushing and sweating

"Hello Robin. Would you like to partake with me in watching "it full of mustard after all" on television?"

"Uh, no Star, I actually have to talk to you" Robin said still blushing

"Ok, about what?" Starfire asked

"Uhh…could we go somewhere else more private, like your room?" Robin asked, getting more embarrassed at the second

"Sure Robin" Starfire said, and they both walked to her room

(Back to BB and Rae)

Ravens room is on the other side of the tower. While walking Raven just remembered something.

"That's right. You're my Bitch, remember?" Raven said, slightly smiling

"Uh oh." Beastboy thought

"So going the rest of the way to my room, you will crawl on your knees like a dog and bark the rest of the way" Raven said

Beastboy thought that if he's gonna be able to tell Raven, he might as well do what she asks. So the rest of the way he acts like a dog and crawls on his knees and barks the rest of the way.

(Back to Robin and Star)

They also finally got to Star's room, which is convenentlly on the other side of the tower. They finally get to her room.

"Well Star its something that I've wanted to say to you for a long time" Robin said, blushing a little

Stars eyes started to twinkle. "Really, because it is something that I wanted to tell you as well"

"Really?" Robin asked

"Yes Robin, Silkie ate some pictures of me in the shower that you drew, very good by the way, and I was wondering how you were able to those pictures…"

Yeah my gloves where white that night…I mean,Starfire" Robin said, trying to hide it (that sly sicko dog), you, uh…, gave them to me for my birthday" Robin fnished, lamer than Cyborg living or one of Beastboy's jokes

"Oh, sorry I must have of forgot. Yes I wanted to make that birthday memorable for you." Starfire said, getting closer to Robin

"Uh, yeah, well, anyway, It was something I really need to tell you, Starfire, I seem to l…"but was instantly cut off by Star's lips

"Robin, I have always loved you, ever since I laid my eyes on you"

"Forget this talk. Starfire, bite me. And I mean **HARD**" Robin said, and soon started making out passonatley

(Back to BB and Rae)

After much pain on his knees, they finally get to her room. Raven instantly rushed in but stop right on front of her bed.

"Since your still doing things I want, you will roll on my bed to clean off the piss. Now start rolling" Raven said

But Raven I…" Beastboy starts, but raven instantly uses her powers and makes Beastboy start rolling

"Raven I…" But the last part was muffled because he was on his stomach

"What was that sicko?" Raven said angry

"I said that I didn't really PISS ON YOUR BED" Beastboy yelled, clothes now wrinkled

They both just stood for a moment looking at each other, then BEAStboy ran up to Raven and started kissing her. Raven was just about to push him off but then couldn't resist and then started to kiss him back, this time both of them playing tounge tag with each other. Then they fell on Raven's and kept going and love helped all four titans get what they wished for a long time.

**Aww…sweet. Just because I said that doesn't mean im some sissy wimp sicko who talks to flowers in his spare time. I noticed that I haven't said sick in a while so…sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko at least three reviews for my late Christmas present sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko sicko. Have a safe and Happy new year**


	9. Guess who's back?

**Chapter 9**

As the titans were busy letting out their true feelings for each other, someone was coming through the tower doors.

"Hey guys!" yelled the voice "I'm back!"

Of course this voice was none other than Cyborgs. Since you all are so interested in how he came back, I'll tell you

(Flashback: How Cyborg came back)

Cyborgs body goes up to the place where all the sacrificed bodies and stuff go to, Canada. As his body was almost deposited into the junkyard of bodies, a hand instantly brings Cyborg back to life.

"What?" Said Cyborg "I thought I was sacrificed"

"You were…" Said a voice

"…But we like you" Said another voice

As these two shadowy figures approach Cyborg, they turn out to be tow of the gayest people Michael Jackson has not shown interest in. Their names are Sigfred and Roy, the gay guys with the tigers in Los Vegas. (sickos)

"OMG. I totally love you all" Cyborg said, very fruity like

"And we love you" They both said, and then pounced on Cyborg like white on rice. Due to disgusting things that they did, I'll skip to the part where Cyborg asks them a favor

"Man that was great. I've never seen anyone curl up into a ball like that. (Fyiyuck that was sick.) Anyways, could you all bring me back to my world? I, um…Make love to guys and girls there as well." Cy said

"Ok, but you gotta promise to come and visit" Roy said

"Sure" Said Cyborg, who winked at him. They then sent him back and now I will go back to where I was before the flashback

(End Flashback)

"HELLO?ANYONE?" Cyborg said at the top of his lungs (if he has any) "I'll just go check in their rooms"

Cyborg started to walk to Starfire's room to see if she was there. Of course, being Cyborg-ish, he just barges right in

"Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that OMFG! What the hell! WHAT THE HELL? THAT NOT EVEN LEGAL! I'm leaving! Cyborg said very disgusted. (You know something is wrong when you get Cyborg disgusted) Anyway, Cyborg then went to Raven's room

"Hey guys" Cyborg said, instantly rushing in "Did you see Robin and Starfire? Their WTF! YOU GUYS ARE DOING IT EVEN WORSE! THAT DOESN'T GO THERE! EWW!" Cyborg instantly ran to the main room, curled into a ball like Sigfred and Roy showed him, and tried to think happy thoughts

"Think happy thoughts. Think happy thought" Cyborg said rocking back and forth. The other Titans did notice someone and instantly got dressed, and went to see who it was. They all came in, shoes gone, clothes wrinkled, etc.

"Okay, I demand and explanation. Now!" Cyborg demanded

And so Beastboy and Robin started to explain. They told them about their bets, which got the girls angry, but not for that long. But Cyborg found a certain part interesting…

"What was that thing you would yell out?" Cyborg asked, grinning

"It was, I WANT CYBORG OR SLADE TO RAPE ME AND BEAT ME LIKE I STOLE SOMETHING"Beastboy yelled

Of course, Slade instantly burst in, randomly again.

"I'm back. So what's up?" Then Beastboy and Robin explained everything again as well as the camera thing (see chap 8)

"Well then let's see who said it last. I hope its Robin" Slade said, this time making his tongue come out of the spaces in between his mask. (sicko)

So they all finally go. Slade was about to touch Robin but Robin kicked him in his face. They finally get there

"Seeing as we are in the future, I'll set the cameras to make them go through the recording that says, "I love you Starfire or Raven". Cyborg said, grinning

So Cyborg made it look for the words.

It couldn't find it for either of them

"Go through it again" Robin said, starting to sweat

He goes through it again, and still nothing

"You know what that means" Slade said

"Just one more time. Please?" Begged Beastboy

"Nope. And since neither of you said it, it looks like both of us will get both of you." Cyborg said, licking his lips

"Uh oh" Beastboy and Robin said, as they were dragged out of their room to their demise

"I hope their still straight after this" Starfire said

"Don't worry" Said Raven "After what Beastboy did, I'm not worry" Said Raven

"Raven, are you, feeling emotion?" Starfire asked

"I think the only way for me to feel emotion is if I truly felt it" Said Raven

"Oh. Wanna go shopping?" Starfire asked

"Yeah, lets" Said Raven, and they both flew off to the mall

(Back to Cyborg and Slade)

"Tis a good day" Cyborg said, dragging Beastboy

"Yes. Tis a good day indeed" Slade said.

**Don't worry. I've only got one more chapter and I'll be done with my story. Please just review**


End file.
